


Through Trials and Errors We Find Our Way

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is a hooker. Agron is a business man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a modern au - I really can't see Nasir as a hooker, but here we are. I hope it works. Another thing to mention, I labeled this with Rape/None Con (no rape takes place, but is implied and then explained - you'll see what I mean.) I didn't want to cause any upset by not labelling it so I did.

"Fuck me, my back is killing me. I think I need to see a back doctor."

 

Nasir paced up and down on the deep sea green rug in front of their open fireplace. Agron had loved the unusual feature of the house when they viewed it and enjoyed lighting a blazing fire in the hearth whenever it was cold enough to do it.

 

"A chiropractor," Agron sighed, silently hating every occasion that Nasir downplayed his unique intelligence. The kid was a fucking genius with no sense of self worth.

 

"Mm, yeah, it's fucking killing me this morning, the guy was a bouncer."

 

Agron closed his book and sighed. "I've read the same sentence three times, man."

 

He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Another thing he hated was hearing about Nasir's "work". As a male escort, hooker, prostitute, however you wanted to label it, there was just no scrap of information that Agron wanted to know about.  He already knew Nasir's bizarre names for his client types. 'Bouncers' were particularly 'bouncy' in bed, hence Nasir's back trouble. 'Lazers' were usually business men who expected Nasir to do all the work. 'Meats' were the, um, slightly overweight guys and 'Dollars' were the guys who paid for the works... Agron had been thankfully spared the details of what 'the works' actually was.

 

"You want some water?" Agron pulled a bottle out of the fridge for him anyway and shuffled back into the living room.

 

"Thanks," Nasir groaned, bending his spine backwards and grimacing. "How's the merger going?"

 

"Hard to say right now. Batiatus Inc are fucking tough as leather, they're not making it easy for us, but we'll get them on side eventually."

 

Agron rubbed his eyes and snuggled further into the squishy sofa cushions. Time off work was rare at the minute, but he was so exhausted he, ironically, was having difficulty sleeping.

 

When his father and mother died four years ago, a freak accident whilst holidaying in the Swiss alps, it had been up to Agron and his brother Duro to carry on with their business, a multinational company that handled, amongst other things,  helping new businesses get a foothold in the market by arranging loans and corporate structure in the form of the many staff employed at Rhine Associates.

 

It was all bullshit as far as the brothers were concerned, not what either of them had planned to do with their lives, but it was family and they had lost their parents. It was duty. 

 

Duro died one year to the day after his parents. Stabbed when walking to the cemetery.

 

Now Agron was the head of the business and had a lot to deal with.

 

"Have you eaten anything today?" Nasir plopped down on the sofa and peered at Agron like a monkey in the zoo. "I went food shopping earlier this morning, I could make you something?"

 

"I've eaten," Agron said, his eyes drifting back to his book. He wished he could have a real day off and not work.

 

"Those disgusting smoothies don't count. No one should blend and drink something that looks like its been passed through an animals arse first.  Ok, so it's half eleven, I'll make French toast with sausage and eggs and tomatoes, yeah?"

 

Agron nodded, opening his book again. Nasir stood up, back cracking loudly.

 

"Don't get a paper cut on your eyeballs, man."

 

"No," Agron mumbled, not really listening. He really had to focus and the merger was working his last nerve.

 

"Agron," Nasir said, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

 

"What, sorry... I'm just..."

 

Unhappy, grieving, in a job you hate? Nasir's list got longer every day.

 

"I need to study," Agron continued. 

 

Nasir smiled and rubbed his back.

 

"Just promise to put the damn thing down when we're eating, alright?" 

 

"Deal," Agron smiled back. "Hey, Nasir? Thanks."

 

"S'what best friends are for, dude."

 

***

 

"Tell Batiatus he can fucking speak to me face to face if he's not too much of a coward. He's pulling out, wasting my time and money, I want him to tell me why and not send one of his fucking drones to do his dirty work." Agron stopped just outside his front door and undid the top button of his shirt, he couldn't breathe. "Just get him to agree to the meeting and I'll see you in the morning."

 

He ended the call and lay his head on the smooth wood of the door. It sounded quiet in the house, selfishly he'd gotten used to the new thing Nasir had of cooking him meals before he went out for the night, it was a little speck of good in every grinding, merciless day. His last day off had been twelve days ago, Nasir had cooked for him and then just carried on doing it. He must have just known that Agron would have lived on energy bars and smoothies if left to his own devices.

 

Glancing at his watch Agron saw that he was even later home than last night. He didn't know how his parents had done it and stayed so down to earth and alive, even Duro seemed to have had a better handle on things than he did.

 

The sound of faint laughter drew Agron out of his dark thoughts. Frowning, he slid his key into the lock and went inside. Music was playing, thrumming from Nasir's room.

 

"You are fucking kidding me," Agron growled, slamming his briefcase onto the table in the hall and marching towards Nasir's door. He pounded on it so hard that he felt his bones shake. "Nasir!"

 

The music cut off abruptly and Agron took a step back. He was seething. The bathroom door opened at the same time that Nasir yanked his door open.

 

"Get the fuck out of my house," Agron barked at the wide eyed stranger hovering in the doorway. "Fucking hell, Nasir, when I said not to bring your clients here EVER, which part did you miss, huh?" He turned and looked at the stranger again furious eyes." Why are you still here? Get. Out." 

 

The mans mouth opened and shut and he backed away from Agron, now glaring menacingly and baring his teeth in a snarl.

 

"Wait outside for me. I'll be done in a minute," Nasir addressed the man calmly and watched him nod and then leave quickly.

 

"Fuck the gods. I really don't need this," Agron snapped, his chest heaving with pent up anger and burning betrayal. 

 

"You selfish bastard," Nasir said calmly, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. "He's not a client. I would never bring what I do here, Agron, and you know it. I just thought I'd do something other than wait at home in the hopes of spending time with my best friend for yet another night. I have friends who actually give a shit about me and don't want to give me money for sex believe it or not? Castus and Saxa were taking me to the cinema, not that it's any of your fucking business. Move."

 

Nasir pushed past Agron, grabbing his leather jacket and clutching it to his chest. As he reached the end of the hallway he spun on his heels and faced Agron with his head held high.

 

"You don't want me to bring my work back to our house? Maybe you should follow your own fucking rules. I'm going to stay with Castus tonight. Your dinner is in the oven, you just need to reheat it."

 

He opened the front door and swung his jacket around his shoulders.

 

"Nasir," Agron called out, but the door clicked shut gently, leaving him in silence. "I'm sorry."

 

Agron lowered his head and cursed his temper and his mouth and his life. Nasir had been looking after him through this whole mess of a fucked up merger and he had just acted like the biggest dick in the world.

 

The kitchen was dark when he somehow found the energy to walk in there. Agron could smell the lemon chicken that Nasir had cooked for him and could see the place at the table set and waiting. His stomach growled all the way up the stairs to his bedroom. He fell asleep miserable and hungry.

 

***

 

Nasir came back just as Agron was leaving for work the morning after.

 

"Hey," Agron tried as their paths crossed on the front porch.

 

Nasir walked past him without a glance.

 

He didn't speak to Agron for the next two days.

 

***

 

Agron got home early and dropped his briefcase onto the floor next to his expensive leather shoes.

 

"Nasir, are you here? I have some news."

 

He almost expected the silent treatment to continue, not that he didn't deserve it, but Nasir poked his head around the door to the living room and quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Good news?"

 

"Yes," Agron said through a sigh. He shuffled into the lifting room and sat down next to Nasir, their knees bumping. "Batiatus reconsidered and he signed the paperwork today."

 

Nasir's smile was like a flash of lightning. He flung himself against Agron's chest and wrapped his arms around his back, whacking the flat of his hand on Agron's shoulder blade.

 

"That's great, Agron! Fucking awesome!"

 

Agron laughed, the relief of closing such and crucial deal and more importantly, having his friend back, brought a lump to his throat.

 

"I'm so sorry, Nasir." Agron pulled away and looked deep into Nasir's eyes. "What I said and did... It was so wrong and I have no excuse for what a shit friend I've been these last few weeks. I'm really sorry."

 

Nasir blinked, his hands curled around Agron's forearms.

 

"I said some things I didn't mean as well, about me not wanting to be here... I was just... I missed you. I'm sorry too."

 

Agron smiled and hugged Nasir again, his large hands spread out to pull Nasir close.

 

"It looks like things are finally looking up with the company and I'll be around a lot more, if you're still up for the thankless task of being my best friend again?"

 

Nasir laughed and poked Agron's ribs with his fingertips.

 

They parted in a smiling, happy heap and Agron laughed for the first time in... he couldn't remember the last time.

 

"I may consider the job IF you spring for a couple of large pizzas and let me choose a film?"

 

Nasir made a triangle with his fingers and tapped his fingers together, closing his eyes to slits.

 

Agron stood up and undid his tie, the heavy feeling in his heart since the other night had disappeared.

 

"Little man, you can order everything off the take out menu if you want and pick fucking Sex and the City to watch and I promise to be on my best behaviour."

 

Nasir chuckled and kicked out a foot, aimed in Agron's direction, who just grinned wildly as he hurried out of the room to change.

 

Smiling softly to himself, Nasir hauled himself off the sofa and wandered to the DVD shelves on the wall. 

 

He saw the pink box and smirked. Serves Agron right, he thought gleefully as he slipped the DVD into the player and pressed play. It was going to be fun describing the complex relationship between Carrie and Mr Big to Agron and keep a straight face.

 

***

 

Nasir's phone was ringing none stop and Agron was sorely tempted to pick the damn thing up and answer it himself just to shut the damn thing up, but he knew it was a client and couldn't do it.

 

He knocked on the bathroom door again, but Nasir liked the shower on deafeningly high.

 

Agron glared at the phone and went to hide from its shrill presence in the living room.

 

One thing that Agron could never get his head around about Nasir was the fact that he was a happy, fun, outgoing guy, with a sharp mind and quick wit. He was kind, would give you the shirt off his back and his last dollar if you needed it, and yet he sold his body to make money. 

 

When they first met, a few months before Duro died, Agron had nearly run over the dark shadow appearing out of the darkness and into the road. Luckily his breaks were really fucking good or his life would have changed forever that night. He'd apologised and Nasir had accepted his offer of a coffee and they had been friends ever since.

 

Agron found out what Nasir did for a living a month later.

 

"I don't have qualifications, tried for years to get a job, no luck."

 

Nasir was shifty about the subject, but Agron was so horrified and shocked that questions kept spilling out and rumbling over to Nasir's growing annoyance.

 

"Come work for me, man. There's a training programme and..."

 

"I don't need charity and I won't work for a friend." Nasir had had enough and the discussion was over... almost. "Besides, I'm a good fuck."

 

The words still haunted Agron. When he'd lost Duro and asked Nasir if he would maybe move in with him, Agron hoped that Nasir would change his mind and stop selling himself like a commodity. Instead, Nasir had insisted on paying rent and food/electric/water bills etc and it had been the same ever since. 

 

Agron remembers asking once, after a few beers, if Nasir felt dirty. Nasir had cooly replied that he was safe and had regular checks. He'd left the room by the time Agron had opened his mouth to say that that wasn't what he'd meant.

 

"Agron, I'm going out," Nasir said, hopping around in front of Agron trying to put his shoes on and dragging Agron harshly back to the present. He could see the fucking phone wedged into Nasir's pocket.

 

"Be careful and call me if you need me," Agron said seriously. He had the sudden urge to grab Nasir's wrist and stop him from going, but he knew that the feisty little Syrian would kick his ass and leave anyway. The thought made Agron's stomach drop.

 

"I will and I will. Hey, you want to go to the bar tomorrow night?" Nasir smiled and Agron felt tired.

 

"Yeah sure."

 

"Great, see you later then," Nasir said as he went out into the night, his long dark hair, still shower damp, curling at the base of his neck.

 

Agron heard Nasir's car roar and then fade and he looked down at the crescent nail marks etched into his palms."

 

***

 

"Nasir, what's wrong? Where are you?" 

 

Agron sat up in bed, his heart and hands trembling with fear.

 

"I'm ok Agron, really I'm fine, I'm at the hospital, don't freak out."

 

"The fucking hospital? Fucking hell, I'll kill him," Agron shouted, ignoring Nasir's plea and trying to find his clothes in the dark.

 

"Agron, I'll tell you everything when we get back. I just need you to get here cause they won't release me unless I have someone to drive me home."

 

"Right, I'm on my way."

 

Nasir told Agron where to find him and Agron ran two red lights on the way to the hospital.

 

"Hey, you got here fucking fast, dude. I'm glad you didn't get pulled over by cops or I'd be screwed," Nasir laughed, but it was forced. He looked pale and young. He looked scared.

 

"How bad are you hurt? What did he do to you?" Agron touched Nasir's shoulder and then lifted his chin gently, presumably looking for bruises.

 

"I'll tell you at the house. Can we please just go?" Nasir signed the form on the clipboard lying on the desk and gestured to Agron to do the same. 

 

He shrugged off Agron's hand when it cupped his elbow, mumbling about not needing another nurse and walked stiffly and silently to the car. 

 

***

 

Agron waited as long as he could. The minute they got through the front door.

 

"Nasir, what happened?"

 

A long sigh followed by a longer pause made Agron sweat. He didn't repeat the question, Nasir had heard him, he just bit down on his lip hard enough to split the skin and waited.

 

"It was a Dollar. He was too rough and he... I'm just a bit torn up ok. He didn't rape me."

 

Nasir shuffled to his bedroom, his eyes fixed on the floor, and started to take off his clothes. His body felt like he'd been through a meat grinder.

 

"Lift your arms a bit," Agron said from behind Nasir. He didn't jump. He had expected Agron's gentle support.

 

When Nasir had been put into soft track pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, he brushed his teeth while Agron went to fetch some water and painkillers. Nasir was in bed when he got back.

 

"Thank you, Agron," Nasir whispered, his eyes closing even though they both knew that neither of them would be sleeping.

 

Agron stood in the doorway and watched the rise and fall of Nasir's chest. He took a step forward and then a step back.

 

"Get some sleep, Nasir. I'll be close by if you need me." 

 

He closed Nasir's door behind him and stumbled into the bathroom, sinking to his knees and shuddering as the cold tiles soaked into him to the bone.

 

Nasir pressed his fingers into his ears, but couldn't block out the faint despairing sobs that filtered through the walls.

 

***

 

The change was subtle, but when you knew someone as well as Nasir knew Agron, he might as well have hung a neon sign above his head.

 

Nasir was as good as new after the incident with the client, but Agron was still off about the whole thing, and he'd stopped being so quiet about his disapproval of Nasir's work.

 

"He sounds like a right sleaze. What does he do again?" Agron was dipping toast soldiers into a boiled egg, ramming the poor general or major to his runny end with more force each time.

 

"He's a banker. He's not a sleaze he just has preferences."

 

"A banker... hmm, come on tell me his name and I bet I know of him. Bet he has a wife and a couple of brats too, fucking sleaze." 

 

Nasir sighed and shook his head. He didn't tell anyone the names of his clients, not even Agron.

 

"It's going to be ok. I know you're still hung up on that Dollar, but I promise it's not like that usually..."

 

Nasir almost flew out of his seat when Agron threw his spoon, complete with a load of egg white, against his plate, toppling over the egg cup and sending it skittering onto the floor.

 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. These guys, the fucking cowards who are too afraid to stand up and accept who they are and be proud of it so they sneak around and pay you to be their dirty little secret, they could be fucking anyone! You don't know! Why don't you see how fucking crazy this is?"

 

Nasir lowered his eyes. He felt some of the tension exit Agron as he breathed out a long, frustrated breath, but he couldn't seem to look away from the broken shards of eggshell to meet Agron's disappointed eyes.

 

Agron moved to leave, but turned his head before he did.

 

"You're worth more that what any of them can pay for you. Why can't you see that too?"

 

Nasir waited for the rev of Agron's car before cleaning up the mess. He showered and changed and then sat not watching the tv until it was time to meet his client.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Michael, yeah send him up."

 

Agron frowned and put away some files into the drawer in his desk. Nasir never came by to see him at work. He knew things had been tense between them since his little outburst, but he'd been keeping a lid on his feelings since then. The fact of the matter was that he wasn't even exactly sure what he was feeling.

 

The large glass doors and walls of his office gave Agron a good view of Nasir before the little man entered the room. He looked a bit down, the usual easy going smile absent from his face. Suddenly, Agron felt his heart start to race and his hands were sweaty, gripping the arms of his desk chair. What if someone had hurt him again? He didn't know if he could stand that.

 

Nasir gave a little smile when he realised he could be seen. He stood up straight and grabbed the long silver handle, opening the door and stepping into the office.

 

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, you're busy, I dunno why I didn't wait till you got home... I should go."

 

Agron stood and went to stand in front of Nasir.

 

"Nasir, I'm not busy... What's wrong?" 

 

The fear in his eyes must have been blazingly obvious because Nasir's shoulders lost their tension and he smiled for real.

 

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to apologise. Things have been weird between us and I know it's my fault and I just want things back to normal again. I want us to be friends again."

 

Agron searched Nasir's eyes, still looking for any signs that he had been hurt again, but there were none.

 

"I want us to be friends again too, little man."

 

Nasir sighed, clearly relieved, and pulled Agron in for a hug. It was tight and quick, and Nasir was backing out of the room before Agron could say anything more.

 

"See you later, yeah?" Nasir said quickly and then left Agron standing there dazed and with the burning imprint of Nasir's hands left on the small of his back.

 

***

 

After the weird apology, things actually did get back to normal between them. Sort of.

 

Agron stopped questioning Nasir about his clients and Nasir became more discreet about going out to meet them.

 

They laughed and joked together as usual and the surface was glossed over again. Agron was careful not to let it show when he was so tired he could barely see straight because he'd stayed up waiting for Nasir to get home.

 

"I've been thinking," Nasir said one morning, his mouth full of cornflakes.

 

Agron was at the sink, washing up before going in to work.

 

"I dread to ask, but what have you been thinking about?"

 

"I think we should have a party."

 

Agron turned and leaned his hip against the counter.

 

"A party? What's the occasion?"

 

Nasir crunched on his cereal and shrugged. 

 

"None really, I just think you've been working really hard recently and it'll be good for you to see everyone. We don't have to if you don't want..."

 

"No, no it sounds good. I've had less work on though than when we were doing the merger... I've been here more, right?" Agron wiped the dishes and studied Nasir's reaction. He'd tried to spend more time with Nasir, be a good friend again and made him feel appreciated.

 

"Yeah, you have, I don't meant it like that, but dude, you've still been doing more than any human should be. You can't lie to me, Agron, not with those dark circles under your eyes. I know you remember."

 

Agron bit his lip and put away the dry dishes. He couldn't exactly tell Nasir that thinking about him being used and abused at night was stopping him from sleeping.

 

"Yeah, um, sure a party sounds great. Friday okay?"

 

Nasir nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Awesome, all you need to sort is booze and I'll do the rest, 'kay?"

 

Agron nodded and Nasir smiled brightly and everything was settled. Agron left for work feeling hollow and empty.

 

***

 

The next night everything turned to shit again.

 

Agron was awake, waiting for the relief to come when Nasir returned to the house. The crunch of his key in the lock was loud in the door and Agron let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for days.

 

He closed his eyes and groaned. He needed a piss. Swinging his legs out of bed he switched on the bedside lamp, glancing at his watch and groaning again when he saw it was almost three in the morning.

 

He walked, eyes closed into the bathroom and found that Nasir was already in there.

 

"Oh, sorry, bud... didn't see the light on."

 

"S'alright," Nasir said quietly, brushing past Agron and trying to get out of the bathroom."

 

"Hey, hey," Agron said, catching Nasir by the arm. Nasir tried to get away, but Agron stepped into the doorway blocking his path. He lifted Nasir's chin, his heart sinking at the angry reddish purple bruise around Nasir's right eye. Anger boiled in his vains. He wanted to shake Nasir, yell at him, tell him how much this was breaking him, but the shame in Nasir's eyes was enough to stop his words escaping like poison, that and the fact that he was clenching his jaw like a vice.

 

"Can you let me go?" Nasir mumbled, looking down at Agron's large hand still holding his arm. "Everything's fine."

 

Agron squeezed his eyes closed and took a step back. His hands hit the sink and he held on tight to stop himself from punching the mirror on the wall.

 

"Sure, Nasir, everything's fine. Put some ice on that," Agron told Nasir, all his emotion drained from his voice.

 

Nasir frowned and looked frozen for a minute before saying that he would and left the room.

 

Agron didn't sleep that night.

 

***

 

The days leading up to the party were strained and Nasir tried to avoid being in the same room as Agron for too long. It was fucked up.

 

He had always known how much his work got to Agron, but they'd respected each others choices for long enough that Nasir was confused why Agron was getting this mad about it now. Something had shifted between them, but he didn't know what.

 

Friday morning arrived and Nasir slept in. The note from Agron was stuck on the fridge when he shuffled into the kitchen.

 

(Might be an hour late tonight. Will try to escape early though. See you later, Agron)

 

Short, to the point... nothing resembling the funny and crude notes Agron usually left for him.

 

Nasir made some coffee and sat down, thinking and moping. Maybe the party would loosen them both up a bit, jolt them back into place again. He hoped so. If not... he didn't know how much of this he could take.

 

***

 

Crixus laughed and slapped Nasir on the back. The Gaul hadn't been shy about his disapproval of Agron's friend when they'd first been introduced, but Nasir's friendly nature and magnetic presence had soon won the gruff man around. Crixus was still very vocal about what Nasir did for a living, he was really fond of Nasir and wanted him to be safe and happy.

 

"Anyway, what I was saying was, there's a job going with a mate of mine. It's only temporary, but he needs a driver for about eight months."

 

Nasir shook his head and smiled.

 

"I'm shit at driving. Thanks though," he replied, gulping down some beer and excusing himself. 

 

Agron was nearly two hours late and Nasir was getting worried. He didn't want to call and interrupt anything important, but he hadn't even had a text from him. He checked his phone again. Nothing.

 

Everyone was having a good time. Everyone but him. Spotting Castus in the corner, talking to Lugo, Nasir offered a wave and a smile. He'd almost not invited his friend, but refused to let Agron win. Besides, it was a misunderstanding and he hoped that Agron would get on with him. That was, if he ever arrived.

 

Ten more minutes passed until Agron walked into the house, jacket slung over his shoulder and an extra case of beer under his arm.

 

"Hey, what happened to an hour late," Nasir joked.

 

"Hm? Oh, yeah, stuff to do," Agron grunted, placing the beer on the kitchen table with Nasir close at his heels. "Spartacus, hey man, how's it going? Let me get changed and I'll be right back."

 

He marched past Nasir without a second glance. Nasir threw Spartacus a faked amused smile and then grabbed another beer. He had the sudden urge to get really, really drunk.

 

***

 

Agron wanted the party to be over. He'd drank too much, acted like a dick to Nasir all night and he was running on his last batch of energy. He wanted to sleep for maybe a week.

 

"Has something happened I should know about?"

 

Agron turned around. He'd forgotten he had been talking to Naevia, but somehow had ended up looking for Nasir, with no luck.

 

"Like what?"

 

"You two are usually stuck together and tonight... you're both acting weird. Have you had a fight?"

 

A fight, hmm yes they had, increasingly so over the past few weeks. 

 

"No, everything is peachy," Agron lied unconvincingly. He drained the last of his beer and swayed a little, fuck he was more hammered than he'd realised. "I just figured out that I shouldn't care so much is all."

 

Naevia blinked, a twin set of lines appearing between her eyebrows.

 

"Care so much, what the hell does that mean?"

 

"If I didn't care then I wouldn't care and then maybe I could get some fucking sleep instead of thinking he was going to be found in a ditch somewhere or icy cold on a hotel bed. And he calls me selfish... Fuck, I'm not the one who doesn't give a fuck, am I? No, well that's gonna change, yes siree Bob."

 

Naevia looked horrified and Agron blew a raspberry at her and wandered off. He was going to find Nasir, tell him about his plan and then go to bed, fuck all the guests, he couldn't be bothered.

 

Stumbling into the living room, Agron's eyes scanned the hazy faces. It didn't take long for him to find Nasir. He was in the corner, talking to Castus. Castus had his arm around Nasir's shoulders, teeth white in the gathering raging smoke clouding Agron's vision. 

 

His feet moved forward, with or without his say so, he couldn't be sure. He yanked the offending arm arm way from Castus and held it in a savage grip before throwing it back at Castus.

 

"Remove fucking hand," Agron growled. He stared at Castus who smiled innocently, with just a hint of amused cockiness.

 

"Agron, fuck, not this again," Nasir said with annoyance.

 

"Look, Agron, I'm just Nasir's friend."

 

"Oh, I know what you are. Don't think I don't see the way you look at him."

 

"I only respond to how Nasir looks at me," Castus said, smiling wider.

 

"You fucking liar," Agron snarled, using his superior height and weight to tower over Castus.

 

"Agron!" 

 

Nasir's commanding voice gave Agron pause, his fist drawn back and ready to break bones. 

 

"Leave him," Nasir continued, his tone less harsh but no less in control.

 

Agron snarled again, right in Castus' face and then shoved him against the wall before storming out.

 

Nasir stood, just breathing, until he felt Naevia touch his shoulder. He glanced at her and smiled, glad to hear that the quiet, stunned room had grown loud with friendly chatter again.

 

Moving from under Naevia's hand, Nasir found himself outside Agron's room. He didn't bother to knock, he just barged in, crashing straight into a pacing, fuming Agron.

 

"That guy is a fucking sleaze," Agron said, pacing again. His brain was trying to tell him to stop, but when it came to Nasir Agron rarely listened to his brain.

 

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Nasir pushed Agron's shoulder, stopping him from moving anymore. "Why are you acting like this?"

 

Agron surged forward, not touching Nasir, but penning him in against the wall. Nasir could smell whiskey as well as beer on his breath.

 

"You want to know why? Fine... I hate that you let people touch you, fucking nobodies who have no right to touch someone like you. You don't care though do you? Don't give a shit that it's killing me."

 

Agron turned his head, but didn't move his body.

 

"I just wish that you thought I was fucking good enough."

 

Nasir swallowed hard, his heart thundering in his chest.

 

"Good enough...?"

 

"Nasir, are you fucking blind?" Agron's head snapped back around, his eyes wild with desire and desperation. "I should be the only one who can touch you... me."

 

Agron glanced down at Nasir's lips, his alcohol soaked mind short circuiting at the sight of them, parted and wet, so beautiful. He kissed Nasir, pressing him against the wall, his lips fitting perfectly over the full bottom lip of a startled Nasir.

 

If that was the last moment of his life Agron would be satisfied. Years of hidden want flooded his senses and Nasir, Nasir, Nasir, filled his heart. He slid his fingers into the dark hair just behind Nasir's ears, holding his head in place as he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening more, sliding over Nasir's lips like they were the missing piece of a puzzle.

 

A noise, sounding horribly like a pained cry, made Agron wrench his head away, backing off just a little so he was no longer touching Nasir.

 

"Fuck, I'm... Nasir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... did I hurt you?"

 

It could have been the drink or perhaps the way that Agron sounded like his heart was breaking, but Nasir couldn't stop himself from grabbing the front of Agron's shirt and dragging him back for another intense kiss, this time with Nasir's full attention.

 

Agron groaned, his hands roaming down Nasir's sides, over his chest, in his hair. He shuddered when their tongues slid together, hot and stained with the flavour of alcohol, but better than anything he'd tasted before.

 

Nasir moved his hands to the solid muscle of Agron's back and then down, grabbing his ass and squeezing. They were both hard, the hard lines of their erections impossible to miss now that they were tight together from mouths to toes. If they hadn't been so drunk, the moment that Agron cupped Nasir through his jeans would have maybe been the point when they'd slowed it down, talked about what was happening, what they were doing.

 

As it was, they were both too drunk to do anything so rational. Nasir gasped, his mouth separating from Agron's with a wet smack, his eyes rolling back when Agron's hand began to rub and squeeze and stroke.

 

"Fuck, fuck, A-Agron," Nasir moaned. He dug his fingers into the sharp bones of Agron's hips and forced him backwards, toppling him down onto Agron's bed. He licked his lips, fingers pulling at the fly of Agron's jeans before undoing his own, both open just enough to pull down, exposing the matching bulges behind soft cotton. Nasir was aware enough that they shouldn't take things as far as they could do, the barrier of their underwear between them a stupid symbol of caution.

 

"Nasir, please..."

 

Nasir straddled Agron's thighs and leaned down over him, their cocks rubbing together. He swivelled his hips, the weight of his balls dragging up and over the shaft of Agron's cock.

 

"Oh, fuck, yes... Fuck," Agron cursed, his hands curling over Nasir's ass, bringing them impossibly closer.

 

Nasir continued to thrust his hips, up and down, up and down, slow and then fast and then slow again, building the friction and pleasure and pain. It was electric, the movement of Nasir's body on Agron's, although slightly uncoordinated, was hurtling them both to the edge.

 

Agron arched his back, catching Nasir's lips in a kiss again and rolling his hips to match Nasir's frantic thrusts. 

 

Panting into each others mouths, foreheads bruising, fingers clawing, they lost themselves in the ecstasy of their bodies base desires.

 

When Agron came, he bared his neck, his mouth open in a silent scream and his hips jerking against Nasir's groin, the wet warmth of his come seeping through his boxers and into the fabric of Nasir's. The raw, open, vulnerability of the man between Nasir's legs was someone he had never seen before. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Nasir said over and over as he tried to follow Agron to his own orgasm.

 

Agron looked blissed out, his face flushed and sweaty. He slowly ran his hand down Nasir's back, never taking his eyes off Nasir's face. His fingers explored lower, dipping under the elastic waistband as Nasir kept rolling his cock against him. Agron slipped one finger into the cleft of Nasir's ass and Nasir came with a shuddering gasp.

 

After the bursts of white had stopped flashing in front of his eyes, Nasir pushed his trembling body off of Agron's and tugged his jeans back up onto his hips, hastily fastening them and all but running out of the door.

 

***

 

Nasir opened his bedroom door and tiptoed to the kitchen. He went straight to the sink, full of dirty glasses and bottles from the night before. He sighed and then ducked his head under the faucet, drinking straight from the tap.

 

He stood up and licked his lips of the water that lingered there.

 

"Morning," Agron said from the table behind Nasir.

 

"Fuck, you scared me. I didn't see you," Nasir panted, holding his hand over his pounding heart.

 

"Sorry. It's a bit of a tip in here isn't it. This is why we should go to parties instead of throwing them. No cleaning up after."

 

Agron laughed, a short, unstable sound that ended too quickly. He was tapping his foot under the table and looked like he'd drunk at least three cups of coffee.

 

"We're not seriously going to make small talk are we?" Nasir sat down opposite Agron and gripped the edge of the table. He saw Agron's shoulders sag.

 

"Nasir... you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. Last night was," he stopped, taking a breath and sitting up straighter," I don't regret it. I've been feeling things, for you, for a while now, longer than even I realised and I can't carry on living like this, watching you give yourself away like you mean nothing. You're everything."

 

Agron picked up his coffee and tipped it back.

 

"I'll find somewhere for you to live, somewhere nice but affordable, or you can stay here and I'll go. I can keep paying the rent, my fucking salary is enough..."

 

"Agron stop," Nasir pleaded. "Just stop."

 

"I can't, I have to say this. I want you to be mine, no one else's. I know I'm selfish and stupid, but I don't care. I want to lie with you all night and for you to be with me when we wake up. I want you to see how amazing you are, how smart and beautiful and kind and I want to stop feeling like I want to smash your phone whenever it rings. Even if... even if you don't want me, I want you to stop selling your body, I'm begging you, I'll do anything. If you still care about me as your friend..."

 

A tear spilled over and rolled down Agron's cheek, splashing on the table.

 

"I haven't always been the greatest friend, I know that, and I'm probably a nightmare to live with and I guess now, after what happened, we can't ever go back to being like that, but I could try. I wouldn't guilt you into anything and I won't mention my feelings again, but I have to go if you keep doing what you're doing. I'm sorry."

 

All the breath seemed to leave him and he lowered his eyes. Nasir felt like his heart had stopped and his eyes stung with more than just the morning light. He stood slowly, barely daring to breathe, and approached Agron. When he was at Agron's side his fingers reached out to caress the hair at the back of Agron's head. He crouched down so that he could look up at Agron instead of down and dried the damp stripe that marked Agron's cheek.

 

"Please look at me," Nasir asked softly, holding Agron's face in his hands.

 

Agron did, he was powerless to refuse. 

 

"You talk too much," Nasir said, and then he kissed him.

 

***

 

Nasir lay in Agron's arms, cramped and uncomfortable on their sofa, but content. Agron had his lips pressed against Nasir's temple, his fingers tracing delicate patterns up and down Nasir's arms.

 

They had kissed in the kitchen for hours, maybe not hours, but long enough for their lips to hurt and their jaws to ache. Nasir had taken Agron's hand and led him to the living room where they had napped for the rest of the morning and woken up a few minutes ago, but not broken the quiet possibility wrapped around them.

 

Nasir broke it first.

 

"I haven't been with anyone since the other night. The guy, he hit me because I said no." Nasir turned in Agron's embrace so that he was leaning on his chest. "He reminded me of the guy who hurt me and I decided that night that I couldn't do it anymore. I want to change."

 

Agron cupped Nasir's cheek and smiled sadly. "The only thing you need to change is how you see yourself, little man. If you could see what I see."

 

Nasir shook his head. "It's the only thing I know how to do. I started when I was nineteen because I was broke and I'm good at it. I don't have qualifications and I won't accept charity so you can forget offering me a job again right now cause the answer will always be no."

 

"It's not charity, you stubborn little shit," Agron said, kissing the tip of Nasir's nose. "But, I get it. I won't ask you to work for me again, but I'll help you to figure out what you want to do and trust me when I say that being a hooker is not the only thing you're good at, that's just fucking ridiculous."

 

Nasir propped his chin on Agron's chest and sighed.

 

"Fine," he grumbled, but smiled when Agron nodded. "Agron?"

 

"Yeah," Agron replied cautiously. He was half expecting Nasir to come to his senses and reject him.

 

"I just want you to know that I want you too, I think I have for a long time, but I've never let myself think about it. I never felt good enough for someone like you... I still don't."

 

"Nasir..." Agron sighed, trying to sit up, but being held down by Nasir.

 

"Hey, it's my turn now so zip it." Agron smiled and dragged his fingers over his lips like he was closing a zip. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never, ever meant to and I want to thank you for always being there for me. When I called you from the hospital... all I kept thinking was that it would all be okay once you got to me because you always save me, and you did. You're doing it now. I... Agron, I love you."

 

"What?!" Agron's mouth opened and closed like a gasping fish. "You love me?"

 

"I love you," Nasir repeated. He touched Agron's face all over with his hands, dotting kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose. "I'm in love with you."

 

"Fuck the gods," Agron said breathlessly. He tried to roll Nasir off him so that he could get a better angle for them to kiss, but ended up rolling them onto the floor.

 

"You're crushing me, Bigfoot," Nasir groaned, but Agron just laughed and covered Nasir with his body.

 

"I love you too, fuck I can't believe this is happening. Nasir, I'm in love with you."

 

He kissed Nasir tenderly, slower and more thoughtful than before. It was soft, incredible and  life altering.

 

***

 

Agron dropped down on the sofa with an 'oof'.

 

"I hate my job."

 

"Tell me something I don't know," Nasir replied, putting down one of Agron's books and climbing onto his boyfriends lap. In the two months that had passed since they had realised what blind, idiots they had been, a lot had changed.

 

Nasir got a brand new phone, with only numbers of his friends programmed in. He got a job at a dog rehoming centre and was working his way up to management, with some help from Agron in the form of stealing his business model books and asking him a million questions to which he was always happy to answer.

 

Agron was passing more work onto his employees so that he could spend more time at home, not just with Nasir, but so that he could do things that made him happy. He'd started building furniture in the garage, just small things at first, a bookcase, some simple wooden chairs, but he'd gotten into it more and improved quickly after he'd taken a course at the local university. Now he was working on a solid chest of drawers for their bedroom.

 

"I'd like a hug," Agron pouted. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron's neck and nuzzled his five o'clock shadow.

 

"I have a present for you," Nasir whispered in Agron's ear. A shiver ran down Agron's spine. He loved that he was the only man to touch Nasir now and that he didn't have to pay for the honour.

 

"Mmm," Agron breathed out, lifting his hips up enough for their cocks to bump together.

 

"Later, later," Nasir grinned, detangling himself and dropping back onto the sofa. He picked up a small card from the arm of the chair and handed it to Agron.

 

Agron studied the card. It was off white with raised glossy black writing in the centre, just two words and a number.

 

"Rhine Furniture," Agron said, touching the lettering and looking at Nasir curiously.

 

"It's just a mock up, you could pick something different, but I've been thinking."

 

"Oh gods," Agron said, rolling his eyes and smirking.

 

"Shut up. So I've been reading all your boring books and I have an idea. You're loyal to your mum and dad, and to Duro, so you would never leave Rhine Associates, I admire you for that, but I don't think your parents or your brother would want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. So, I thought, why don't you find a partner, let them do your job and you would still own the company, but be more of a silent partner. You would still be in charge of course, but you wouldn't have to go there all the time. If you hate the furniture thing, that's fine it was just a thought, but your stuff is really good, really fucking good. You could get a warehouse or workshop and sell what you make. I had a sneaky look at the drawers earlier and they're beautiful, Agron, honestly. You could do that for work and be successful, I just know it."

 

Agron inhaled and scratched the back of his neck. He was quiet for a few seconds, seemingly lost in thought.

 

"Do you fancy pizza for dinner?"

 

"Agron!" Nasir smacked Agron's thigh. "Don't be an ass. What do you think?"

 

Agron scooted over on the sofa so he could hold Nasir close.

 

"I think that I'm in love with a crafty genius." Agron kissed Nasir's temple and pressed their foreheads together. "You really think I could give this whole carpentry thing a real go, huh?"

 

"I do, your work is amazing and you hate working in an office. Just think... no more suits."

 

Agron closed his eyes and smiled. In his minds eye he saw a crisp summer morning, sleek cars with white ribbons and a crowd of happy faces, a reflection in a mirror, two gold rings and two black suits.

 

"Oh, I dunno," Agron smiled, guiding Nasir to climb back onto his lap. "Maybe someday."

 

Nasir frowned, but Agron chased it away with a loving, grateful kiss.

 


End file.
